


Switched With You?

by Azure_Dawnstar



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I really need more ReiNazu content.., I'M STILL BRAINROTTING REINAZU. HELP???, M/M, More characters to be added, some magic I think.., talks about eyes(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Dawnstar/pseuds/Azure_Dawnstar
Summary: It's not possibleMagic isn't real, right?If so.. How did this happen??
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 4





	Switched With You?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my ReiNazu content. I swear, I need more of them, but since I hardly found any, I shall make them myself!! I hope you enjoy ~
> 
> Any kind of constructive criticism are welcomed!!

It was a beautiful day as usual. Nazuna was walking to his class, while humming hoppin' season. He was in a good mood today. Yesterday after school, the transfer student told him that there was a job offer for Ra*bits! He was sure that the others would be thrilled when they got the news! And sure, when he told them this morning, they immediately hugged him, up to the point where he almost fell. 

Nazuna is usually the earliest to come to the classroom. But today, when he arrived at his classroom, there was already a black haired male there. His almost-never-attending-any-class classmate, Sakuma Rei, is there on his respective desk and appear to be...reading? Nazuna raised his left eyebrow. Well of course he's confused. Not only did his "vampire" friend came to class, he came early, not only that, he's there reading. Okay that's unusual. 

Well, there's no use standing around. He walked up to his desk and sat down. He saw Rei turned his head, and then the next thing he know, that Sakuma Rei, walked voluntarily to him. Okay, now that's unexpected. 

"Good morning, Nito-kun~ Ah, since I rarely come to class I didn't know, but it seems like you're usually the first person to come to class, right~? " Rei said with his usual Old man way of speaking. 

"Ah, Rei-chin! Good morning~ well yes, I usually am." Nazuna paused to look up to rei, meeting with his Ruby colored eyes. "But it seems like Rei-chin beat me to it today~" he continued, smiling. 

"Fufufu, that might be true~ but I don't usually come to class, so don't worry about your place being taken away from you~" Rei said, laughing. His Ruby eyes glistened. 

"No no, rather I'd prefer it if you were to come to class on a dialy basis, Rei-chin. " Nazuna said, sweat dropped. 

"Oh? Does this little rabbit wish to see this old man that much? Fufufu~" Rei said, chuckling. 

"D-downt cwall mwe lwittwle!!! We hav' the syame age Rei-chwin!! " Nazuna said, stuttering as he pout. Rei on the other hand, laughed at this. He patted Nazuna's back and gave him water. 

"Now, slowly Nito-kun. This old man can hardly understand what you said ~" Rei said, smiling while still patting Nazuna's back. 

Nazuna drank the water that rei gave him, "*glug glug* fwahhh!! Thanks Rei-chin! That's a lot better! " Nazuna said, smiling brightly. Rei was a little taken aback at this. He had heard from Kaoru that Nazuna is pretty, but he never would've thought that what he said was actually true. He is pretty. No wonder Kaoru mistook him as a girl. Could it be that Nazuna is a girl in disguise? ... No, that's unlikely. Even if he looks pretty, he's still very much a boy.

Nazuna was worried, Rei didn't respond to him for some time. Instead, he froze while looking at his face? Why would he froze while looking at his face? Was there something there? He touched his face, but there's nothing there.

"Rei-chin~ is there something wrong? You keep on staring on my face, is there something there? " Nazuna called him, but to no avail. Rei still didn't move. Now he's concerned. 

Nazuna stood up and cupped Rei's face from both sides with his hands. Although he's a boy, his build is quite small, so he only managed to cup Rei's cheeks. He pulled Rei's face near his own, and then started to call out for him again. 

"Rei-chin! Are you awake? Don't tell me you actually have the ability to sleep with your eyes open!? Rei-chin!" Thank god, this time Rei snapped back to reality. He blinked and then once again stared at Nazuna's face. Before making a comment. 

"Nito-kun... " he started, "My, I didn't know you were this bold~ fufufu " Rei said in a teasing tone, smiling. Nazuna knew this, so he only gave him a small 'Humph' as a reply. 

Nazuna let go of his hand, much to Rei's dissapointment. But his Spinel coloured eyes are still fixated to Rei's Ruby coloured eyes. As he did, their distance closes up a little. 

"You know, Rei-chin... Your eyes are beautiful." Nazuna started, " It looks like a sparkly Ruby, or a clear blood moon, it looks... I don't know, captivating? I know it sounds weird and somewhat unpleasant coming out from a boy like me, but I genuinely think so! " Nazuna said that with a determined stare. Then he smiled and this time, his eyes glistened. 

Rei stared at Nazuna's eyes. People said that his eyes are mysterious and beautiful and he personally knows that. That's one of his appeal afterall. But Nazuna on the other hand, didn't even realize how pretty his own pair of orbs are. Those Spinel eyes are captivating in it's own way. 

"Fufufu~ don't worry Nito-kun, being complimented by you doesn't make me feel weird nor unpleasant. If i were to be frank, then I'm honored to be complimented by you, Nito-kun. Your eyes are also captivating. " This time, it was Rei who cuped Nazuna's cheeks and closed up their distance until their nose nearly touched. "But seriously, Nito-kun, your eyes are beautiful. I can indeed see as of why Shu took a great interest on you and is overly protective of you. Not only that your face looks delicate, your eyes supported it's beauty. Ufufufu~ it is almost as if a rabbit were to become a human. "

Nazuna froze. No, it's not that he felt terrible or anything (Which is weird considering usually he'll be extremely pissed off when someone called him pretty. ). He's more like... flustered? The gap between their age may be very close, but nonetheless Rei still have the superior 'sex appeal'. His appeal is his cuteness afterall. He stand almost no chance against Rei who's main appeal is his sexy-ness. 

But again, even though he's a male, he can't help but feel embarrassed when Rei is staring so intensely into his eyes. Not only that, the fact that he can feel the other male's breath on his face is just too much. He wouldn't say that he's aroused, well, at least he thought so. One thing for sure, he felt like a rabbit that's being caught as a prey by a wild lion. And he wouldn't say that that feeling is exactly pleasant at the moment. 

"U-uh, R-rei-chin.... I- I thwink thwat you'e a littwle toow clwose..." Nazuna said, stuttering. His face is almost as red as his eyes. At this moment he could hardly think straight. He may be straight (or at least, he thought he's straight), but this man next to him can seduce even those of the same sex. Damn it.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Nito-kun. I got too immersed. I will back off-" just as he was about to move back, a loud sound of someone opening the classroom door surprised the both of them. Making them averted their attention and gaze to the door. Their pose and distace remained the same. 

"AMAZING! IT SEEMS LIKE I HAVE BEEN BEATEN!" Wataru came in (more like barged in actually) and screamed. 

Not long after he arrived (like, literally 3 seconds later), they heard a loud 'UCHUU~' scream from the corridor, and 2 seconds later, Leo ran (barged) inside of the class. 

"Uchuu~! Ah~! Nazu! Rei! Pigeon guy! Good morn--- AHH! INSPIRATION!" Not even bothering to finish his sentence, he ran and jump onto a table, before proceeding to once again jump but this time he jumped on Rei's nape (which thank god didn't break it) and then did a back flip mid-air, gaining an 'amazing' from Wataru. When he landed on ground, he started to scribble music notes on the blackboard with chalk that he pulled out of nowhere, as if nothing had happened. 

Rei and Nazuna on the other hand, who previously already had an extremely close distance, is currently kissing. Yes. Kissing. They weren't planning to do this, that's for sure. But Leo, who steped on Rei, obviously changed their plan involuntarily. They kissed and stared for eachother for several seconds before they blinked and snapped back to reality. 

"Ah- Nitwo-kwun, I'm Sworry! I didwn't mwean to dwo that! " 

"U-uh.... I-it's okay, Rei-chin... It was an accident after all.. "

Both of them paused. They realized that something is very very wrong there. They looked back at eachother. Rei looked up, and what Rei saw was a pair of Ruby orbs and silky black hair. Whereas Nazuna look down and saw a pair of Spinel orbs and soft blonde hair. 

"R-rei chin, it can't be possible that we-" Nazuna panicked. But as much as Nazuna hoped that this is all just a dream, he's quite sure he's not. If he was, then Rei must be having the exact same dream as him. 

"Ah.. It would seem like so, Nito-kun... " Rei said in his old-man way of speaking. It sounded weird coming out from Nazuna's mouth and voice. 

The both of them sighed. 

Yep. They switched body didn't they? 

As unrealistic as that may sounds like, that's true.

Oh boy. This is bad isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> This time, i'll make it into several parts... 
> 
> Like usual, I hope you enjoyed reading this!!


End file.
